Visita Al Centro Comercial
by cielodeoriente
Summary: Hanamichi más Rukawa más un Elevador es igual a ¡YAOI!


**VISITA AL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Una persona tiende a matar o enterar sus sentimientos, sin saber que, sí hubiera accedido a mostrarlos, se hubiera ahorrado una pena muy grande... y muchos remordimientos, pero en la vida de cualquier ser humano el destino siempre tiende a darnos una segunda oportunidad, para mostrar lo que sentimos, pero la cuestión bastaría en saberla aprovechar... ¿lo no creen así?

**5:07 PM centro comercial**

Una tarde el pelirrojo caminaba por las tiendas de un centro comercial que se había abierto apenas dos semanas atrás, quería distraerse, quería olvidarse de ese pesar que semanas atrás lo hacia sentir raro, no comía, no dormía, ya no pensaba en Haruko, ni en los entrenamientos, ahora su mente se ocupaba de otras cosas... de otra persona, era rara esa sensación que tenia desde hacia unos meses, y el solo hecho de recordarlo, lo hacia enfurecer.

000000000 **inicio del recuerdo** 000000000

**10:55 AM gimnasio de Shojoku **

- ¡Hanamichi¿Que es lo que te ocurre?- le pregunto Ayako.

-no nada jejeje ¿por qué lo preguntas¡a este hombre talentoso no le ocurre nada jajaja!- río tontamente.

- ¡no mientas Hanamichi algo te pasa! Y no solo yo le he notado, si no todo el equipo... ya no le pones tanto empeño como antes, ya no le hablas a Haruko y ¡mira que eso ya es grave! Ni siquiera peleas con Rukawa (y no prestas atención) andas como en las nubes¿qué es lo que te sucede Hanamichi, que no puedes confiar en mi o en Yohei? Somos tus amigos puedes confiar en nosotros.

0000000000 **Fin del recuerdo** 000000000000

- ¡Diablos, eso no es verdad, no me pasa nada, están locos todos!... bueno, sí, admito hay algo que me molesta, pero es normal que me moleste ¡a quien no le molestaría el hecho de que solo se piense en una persona y que esta pues!... ¡wuaaa, ya no sé ni lo que digo diablos!.

Mientras estos extraños pensamientos cavilaban por el cerebro de Hanamichi, en otro punto de la ciudad, otra persona también se preguntaba por el extraño comportamiento del pelirrojo.

Parque central 5:09 P.M. A tres cuadras del centro comercial 

- ¡Es un estúpido! Eso es, simplemente es un estúpido, no entiendo ni por que he de preocuparme por alguien y más por ese idiota, es algo ilógico, pero debo admitir que ha estado actuando extraño- desde hace unas semanas atrás Hanamichi se mostraba ido con Rukawa, fuera de sí... ya ni siquiera lo miraba o le hacia caso para pelear, y eso lo hacia sentir mal -¿pero¿Por que¿Por que debería de molestarle que no le hablara, que no peleara con él, Debería alegrarse... así resultaba mejor, ya no lo molestaría.

Además como ya no le prestaba atención a los entrenamientos Akagi lo echaría y seria mucho mejor así ¡pero no! eso no era así, el solo hecho de pensar estar lejos de él, de no verlo, hacia que el pecho le doliera y mucho ¿pero¿Por que¿Por que demonios?... ¿no lo comprendía?.

aun solo una cosa quedaba clara... Hanamichi no era así y Rukawa lo quería, sí, lo quería de vuelta, a su estado de idiotez normal ¿pero como lo haría? ni siquiera sabia que era lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera lo conocía bien, y eso que era la persona en quien más pensaba... -un momento...

... ¡Cómo que en quien más pensaba?- sacudió su cabeza borrando esa extraña idea de su mente, solo quería que volviera a la normalidad para tener con quien pelear, era solo eso ¿o no?.

**6:30 P.M. centro comercial tercer piso área deportiva**

Hanamichi se estaba desesperando, había salido de su casa para distraerse un poco y así borrar esas ideas absurdas de su mente, que sí Rukawa esto, que sí Rukawa lo otro, que sí Rukawa aquello... en fin, de ese estúpido zorro no salía, y lo peor, no sabia ni del por que, ni del como... en fin estaba su mente hecha un nudo y por culpa de ese zorro maldito, en eso estaba, cuando se paro frente una tienda deportiva pensando en que se compraría para que así llamara la atención de Ru... -¡maldita sea otra vez pensando en él, yo un jugador talentoso, en ese imbécil, no puede ser posible, yo que mi mama me educo como todo un hombrecito! Y yo salgo con estas cosas, diablos¡No!.

Mientras la mente del joven se debatía con su alma, en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí.

**6:32 P.M. escaleras tercer piso a dos tiendas del área deportiva**

-Bueno, ya llegue al lugar que Ayako me dijo para comprar el equipo que me encargo¡diantres y todo por que me hiciera el favor de hablar con ese estúpido de Sakuragi, pero él muy imbécil no le dijo nada, maldita sea y con el sueño que tengo! Me gustaría dormir y así poder continuar con mi sueño de Hana... ¡pero que imbécil estoy siendo, desear ver de nuevo en mis sueños a ese tarado, en que diablos estoy pensando!.

Era extraño como dos personas tan distintas, piensen y sientan lo mismo y que estando tan cerca estén mas lejos que nunca.

Pero lo perdido siempre se encuentra.

**7:14 P.M. centro comercial tercer piso área deportiva **

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de cenar, mi madre ya debe tener lista la cena, y con el hambre que tengo me comería hasta los platos, jajajaja el talentoso Sakuragi merece un buen descanso, creo que me bajare por el elevador, eso de bajar por las escaleras eléctricas me cansa.

**7:14 P.M. a dos tiendas del área deportiva**

Mientras tanto en la tienda una chava, trata de despertar a un chavo de su edad, que se había quedado dormido parado en el mostrador, mientras esperaba que le entregaran su paquete.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

- joven, despierte... joven por favor, joven por favor despierte.

-zzzzzzzz hmm...no perdonare al que... he que- y antes que continuara con su dialogo y de golpear a la pobre empleada se dio cuenta que esta ya había llegado con su paquete y se podía ir.

- joven usted se quedo dormido, perdone la demora pero, su paquete estaba todavía en la bodega y apenas lo trajeron, tenga usted, gracias- la chava le dio su paquete, y este opto por retirarse.

-que cansado estoy creo que tomare el elevador.

A veces el destino nos da la oportunidad de nuestra vida para ser felices, solo hay que saber aprovechar el momento.

**7:19 P.M. puerta del elevador del tercer piso**

Cerca de la puerta estaban una señora con una niña de 10 años y con muchos paquetes en las manos, del lado derecho se dirigía para el elevador un joven alto moreno y pelirrojo; y del lado izquierdo se dirigía otro chavo de la misma edad que el otro, solo que este era pálido y de cabello negro, la niña ante el enorme y extraño hombre y dijo.

-mira mamá ese señor es un marciano, mira como tiene su cabello- este comentario llamo la atención no solo de Hanamichi, si no de Rukawa, que precisamente se habían topado con la mirada para ver quien y a quien se le había hecho y dicho ese comentario, pero sus miradas se cruzaron, un silencio reino en el ambiente, solo se miraban, y a paso lento se aproximaban al elevador, no podían dejar de verse a los ojos, los corazones de ambos jóvenes latían al mil por hora... ¿el motivo? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, solo lo sentían así de esa extraña forma ¿o tal vez ya lo sabían y no lo querían admitir? ambos automáticamente entraron al elevador y ya no pudieron reaccionar, hasta que sintieron que el elevador descendía...

El silencio gobernó durante el descenso al segundo piso, la puerta se abrió y la señora y su hija salieron del ascensor, la puerta sé cerro y el ascensor siguió descendiendo a la planta baja, el silenció seguía y ninguno de los dos pensaba hablarse, pero un ruido fuerte hizo que sus oídos retumbaran y después de eso el ascensor se detuvo...

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- maldijeron los dos a coro,

-¡MALDITA SEA¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A ESTA PORQUERÍA?- refunfuño Hanamichi.

-¡que no ves, se paro el ascensor estúpido! Es lógico que si ya no se mueve es que se haya detenido- dijo Rukawa molesto por los gritos de Hanamichi, ambos no dijeron nada y quedaron en silencio, pasaron los minutos, 20 para ser exactos, ellos seguían en silencio, hasta que Hanamichi rompió el silencio.

- he... y que cuentas zorro ¿saliste a tomar una siesta fuera de casa? Jajajaja- Hanamichi río como idiota, Rukawa ante este sarcasmo solo dijo lo acostumbrado.

- 'tonto'- pasaron 10 minutos más y algo dentro de Rukawa le hizo hacer la pregunta que Hanamichi no se esperaba.

-¿Hanamichi que te ocurre?

-¡He?- fue o único que respondió,

-dije ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? En estos últimos días no has sido tu.

-y a ti que te importa si soy o no soy yo, no creo que a alguien le afecte eso ¿o acaso a ti sí?- Hanamichi pregunto Burlonamente.

-¡pues sí, así es, claro que me afecta, no me gusta que te comportes así¡- termino Rukawa, por su lado Hanamichi lo miro sorprendido no esperaba eso y menos de Rukawa.

-¿lo dices en serio?

-sí, jamás hable tan enserio...

El silencio volvió a reinar, claro que ninguno de los dos esperaba aquello, Rukawa al haberle preguntado eso y decirle... no mejor dicho confesarle sus sentimientos, y por la respuesta tan calmada de Hanamichi.

Y Hanamichi por aquella confección y ese sentimiento de felicidad al saber que Rukawa pensaba en él y que se preocupaba por él.

**7:49 PM dentro del ascensor del centro comercial **

**------------------------------------------------**

**7:52 P.M. dentro del ascensor del centro comercial **

- ha... ha... ha... na... mi... chi- jadeaba Rukawa, a cada caricia que el pelirrojo le proporcionaba, las caricias se intensificaban a cada minuto, a cada segundo, la mano de Hanamichi descendía por la espalda del joven zorro, mientras las lenguas de ambos luchaban por el control absoluto, las manos de Rukawa se ocupaban en el miembro ya erecto de Hanamichi y su mente de ambos se situaban en los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos.

**-------------- Inicio de Recuerdo ---------------------**

**7:49 PM dentro del ascensor del centro comercial **

Después de ese silencio, primero Rukawa y Hanamichi se miraron, se acercaron... y poco a poco acercaron sus labios, y el beso que fue tierno se fue volviendo apasionado, insaciable, caliente, pero ambos lo deseaban y desde hace mucho.

**-----------------fin del recuerdo----------------------**

**7:55 P.M. dentro del ascensor del centro comercial **

Poco a poco su mente se ocupo de ese momento, en que Hanamichi mordía el cuello del joven, poco a poco esas caricias se volvían más y más precisas, surtiendo efecto en sus cuerpos, sobretodo en sus miembros, después ambos ya estaban listos para... llegar, pero como todo sueño bello, tiene que terminar pues este llego a su fin, en eso estaban cuándo sintieron que el elevador se movía, ante esto los jóvenes amantes se tuvieron que separar, ponerse y abrocharse las ropas, lentamente el ascensor se detuvo, pero para que sus puertas se abrieran...

Los encargados de la tienda estaban muy, apenados se disculparon por la tardanza, pensando que las caras molestas de los jóvenes eran por su retraso y la incomodidad que seguramente habían pasado, sin saber los tontos que ocurrió todo lo contrario y de las maldiciones mentales que decían los dos por aquella interrupción.

**8:00 PM afuera del centro comercial**

Dos jóvenes ruborizados, y ya no tan confundidos, salieron juntos por la puerta, antes que el silencio comenzara Rukawa reacciono.

-Hanamichi lo que paso al allá dentro ¿fue en serio?.

-¡sí!- contesto preocupado y de inmediato Hanamichi -¿te arrepientes Rukawa?- pregunto con miedo el pelirrojo.

-no, me gustas desde hace mucho pero... Pensé que me odiabas- contesto serio y triste Rukawa.

-bueno, al principio te odiaba, pero ahora ya no... Ahora yo... te... a... mo- dijo con gran dificultad Hanamichi.

-¡que dices?- el joven zorro estaba sorprendido.

-que te amo zorr... Rukawa- repitió con menos esfuerzo y el tonto, lo miro de nuevo acercándose a él.

-ven mañana a la misma hora- Tras decir esto lo beso y se fue corriendo, con la excusa de que no podía llegar tarde a cenar a su casa. Rukawa solo se quedo viendo como aquel pelirrojo se alejaba corriendo y tropezando con la gente que pasaba.

**12:40 P.M. casa de Hanamichi Sakuragi**

El pelirrojo no podía olvidar a Rukawa, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la bella imagen de un par de ojos azules le quitaba el sueño, quería tenerlo cerca y nunca más dejarlo ir, solo quería estar con el dueño de esos ojos y de esos labios tan sensuales de dulce sabor, el solo hecho de recordar le alarmaba un poco, solo tenia que esperar a mañana para verlo, pero para él, eso era una eternidad.

**12:41 P.M. casa de Kaede Rukawa **

Mientras a esa hora, un dormido zorro, soñaba plácidamente,

_-Rukawa te amo, -Hanamichi yo tam... -shhhhh no digas nada dijo Hanamichi poniendo un dedo en sus labios. _

_-solo déjate llevar-, Hanamichi tomo la cara de Rukawa y la acerco muy despacio hacia la suya haciendo que sus labios se rozaran, Rukawa acerco más sus labios y lo beso, y lo beso tiernamente, Hanamichi lamía los labios de Rukawa, después los fue chupando como si fuera un dulce. _

_A Rukawa le gustaba esa sensación, pero también quería probar sus labios, probar a que sabían, las manos de Hanamichi seguían sosteniendo el rostro del zorro, Rukawa quería saber cual era el sabor de la boca de Hanamichi... lo deseaba... lo deseaba tanto._

El joven zorro también esperaba impaciente la mañana, mejor dicho soñaba con el día de mañana. 

**Y Al otro día...** **8:00 PM entrada del centro comercial**

Rukawa llego a la hora acordada.

-bien ¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Rukawa adormilado, tenia sueño y quería dormir.

-ven conmigo- Hanamichi lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia dentro del centro comercial, Rukawa protesto al Principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde lo llevaba, una pregunta asalto su mente.

-¿que demonios hacia Hanamichi¿Por que lo jalaba hacia el elevador?- al entrar la puerta sé cerro y el elevador subía al ultimo piso, pero Hanamichi comenzó a apretar todos los botones, pero al final golpeo el tablero con todas sus fuerzas e hizo que se detuviera,

-¿estas loco Hanamichi¿Que haces!- Reclamo Rukawa, ante esto el pelirrojo se puso del mismo color que su pelo.

-quería que siguiéramos hablando como anoche.

-no entiendo ¿por qué aquí¿Y así? Hubiéramos ido a otro lugar- Protesto Rukawa.

-sí eso lo sé, pero quería que... bueno que termináramos de hablar y de... bueno primero te tengo que decir que desde hace tiempo me has gustado, Pero después te fui amando, y eso me tenia confundido y por eso me distraía del entrenamiento, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza- Rukawa se sorprendió ante la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Hanamichi tu también me gustaste desde hace tiempo, pero pensaba que tu me odiabas, por eso no dije nada... ¿pero que otra cosa me ibas a decir?- pregunto Rukawa,

-bueno también para terminar lo de anoche, además este talentoso no se queda con las ganas.

los labios de Hanamichi buscaron el cuello del zorro, este dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, los cuales provocaban al pelirrojo, sus manos de Hanamichi empezaron a portarse muy hábiles acariciando y desabrochando la ropa de Rukawa, las caricias se intensificaron, Rukawa deseaba probar La boca de Hanamichi, pero este aun no la apartaba de su cuello y esto lo excitó de cierta forma, quería provocar más deseos en él, pronto la mano de Rukawa bajo al miembro de Hanamichi, acariciando sobre el estorboso pantalón, Rukawa ya no pudo más quería probar los labios del pelirrojo, con un movimiento aparto la cara de Hanamichi de su cuello y los dirigió a su boca, saboreo los labios del pelirrojo, le parecieron dulces, como fresas, Rukawa sonrío ante esta sensación, sin esperar más las Ropas de ambos quedaron fuera, aunque ninguno de los dos lo habían hecho antes, sabían muy bien lo que hacían.

Hanamichi acomodo a Rukawa haciendo que este se aferrara sus caderas, las envestidas de Hanamichi, primero eran lentas y después se hacían rápidas y cada vez con más fuerza. Rukawa gemían de placer, y a cada invasión del pelirrojo pedía más, hasta que sintió como se llenaba de Hanamichi, y Rukawa sabia que ya no soportaría más y con un grito ahogado el también descargo su amor, y ambos terminaron exhaustos, pero muy complacidos.

**12:35 PM fuera del elevador**

La gente encargada de la tienda trabajaba arduamente por liberar a las personas atrapadas, preocupados por que les fueran a poner una demanda, hasta que por fin lograron componer el desperfecto y echaron a andar el elevador, poco después la puerta se abrió y se encontraron a dos jóvenes acalorados, sudados y con la ropa arrugada, Rukawa y Hanamichi salieron felices del centro comercial, sabiendo que tendrían toda una noche por delante.

**FIN**


End file.
